


The Rose in the Mansion

by guava



Category: Choujin Sentai Jetman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hanging out at Kaori’s mansion, Ako discovers Kaori’s old school uniform and convinces Kaori to put it on. Written for Femslash February 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose in the Mansion

Kaori’s old school uniform was not the best made piece of outfit in her large wardrobe and certainly not the most expensive but it was one which provided the most intriguing ideas. Once having seized hold of it, Ako extracted it from the transparent bag it was stored to keep out the dust and ran around Kaori’s apartment-sized room to avoid Kaori’s attempts to snatch it back from her.

“Ako-san, I kindly request that you stop at once,” Kaori said before lunging forwards to use her weight to pin Ako to the ground, her actions contradicting her polite speech.

‘Damn,’ Ako thought and instinctively winced upon the impact of hitting the floor. ‘I forgot that she’s actually stronger than me.’ Still, she decided to maintain her composure and managed to smoothen her wince. “Why, Kaori-san,” she said. “Were you this strong too as a teenager?”

“If you really want to see me as a schoolgirl, can I just show you an old picture of me?” Kaori pleaded while continuing to keep her weight on Ako’s thighs.

“Come on, please just put this on for one more time,” Ako pleaded back and pressed Kaori’s blouse against Kaori’s chest. “I’m serious when I say I just want you to do this once. This kind of thing is hot, but it gets stale fast if we do it too many times.”

“All right,” Kaori sighed and moved to the side to stand up, then outstretched a hand to help Ako get to her feet. “I’ll change now. Please wait for me in the garden.”

Ako duly did as she was told and spent the waiting period examining the flowers grown to beautify the mansion. Most of the species were not those native to Japan and Ako had to read the small, wooden signs hammered into the ground to find out their proper names. She quickly forgot these pieces of additional information in the next second after passing her eyes over the words, but she didn’t fail to notice that the names were painted in Kaori’s neat handwriting.

Ako became so absorbed in alternating between looking at the flowers and reading the signs that she momentarily forgot the purpose of her waiting until Kaori entered the garden.

“Ako-san,” Kaori said, causing Ako to abruptly turn around. “You are truly incomparable to the beauty of the natural world.” She then placed the stalk of white rose she was holding into Ako’s palm.

Ako took a second to admire and caress the smooth petals of the rose, then looked back up at Kaori, who had adopted a natural and relaxed stance such that it seemed that the two of them were sharing an intimate moment in their school’s secluded garden. Nonetheless, there was no way that Ako could pretend that she and Kaori were schoolmates. As Ako had expected, Kaori’s alma mater was one of those elite single sex schools and in contrast to the school uniform Ako had on, Kaori’s navy skirt was longer and the blouse more tight fitting in order to accentuate her figure without sexualizing her body. Furthermore, it had been five years since Kaori was a high school senior and it showed in the best way. Ako felt that the way Kaori carried herself in a simultaneously confident and playful way--obviously self-aware of the play-acting that the situation required—distinguished Kaori as a slightly older and far more sophisticated young woman.

“Kaori-san, you look good, as always,” Ako gave Kaori her due compliment. She was about to do something cheesy like put the white rose in Kaori’s hair when it occurred to her that Kaori could be making a pop culture reference. “Wait a minute, does you giving me the rose means that you’re the prince and I’m the Rose Bride in this relationship? You shouldn’t underestimate my will to swordfight to the death for your hand.”

“Just what is a Rose Bride?” Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow. Before Ako could explain the reference, Kaori clapped her hands together, signalling that she had come to a decision. “Well, I don’t know who she is, but I know that swordfights can be fun. Since I’m already dressed up for you, it’s time for me to pick the fun activity we should do next, Ako-san,” Kaori said and directed a smile at Ako that promised much squirming and eventual defeat.

“ _Jiya_ ,” Kaori called for her butler as she approached the back door of her mansion. “Bring me two sabres, if you please!’

‘Damn,’ Ako internally swore again and moved fast to hide behind a cherry bush. ‘I should remember that she’s _much_ stronger than me.’ 


End file.
